1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for self-routing an optical packet. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and a method for self-routing an optical packet, which are designed to switch optical packets entered to a switching device based on a control light made incident on the switching device so as to be synchronized with the entry of the optical packet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an apparatus and a method for self-routing an optical packet, an optical pulse of a header has been extracted from an optical packet, the optical pulse indicating the header has been converted into an electric signal, and an electric control light switching device has been controlled based on self-routing information extracted from the electric signal. Thus, a destination of the optical packet entered with the electric self-routing information to the electric control light switching device has been controlled.
However, in the above-described conventional technology, the electric control light switching device has been controlled by an electric control signal. Consequently, a problem has been inevitable. That is, when the electric control signal is transmitted for a long distance at a high speed, for example between packages or between casings, degradation occurs in a transmitted waveform, limiting a transmission distance.